Er was eens
by Hommeles
Summary: Rikku verteld Gippal een verhaal. RXG


**A/N: **_Kennen jullie die aflevering van Dexter's lab (tekenfilm) dat zijn zusje Deedee een verhaal gaat verzinnen voor hem, omdat hij ziek is? Zo kwam ik eigenlijk op dit verhaal. Ik wilde een Nederlandse one-shot schrijven over Gippal en Rikku, maar ik wist niet waarover. Toen kwam ik op dit idee, en ik geloof dat het best wel leuk heeft uitgepakt._

_Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden :)_

_Veel leesplezier!_

* * *

"Er was eens, lang lang geleden...een meisje genaamd Gwendoline die haar prins op een gele Chocobo zocht..." 

"Rikku...Chocobo's zijn altijd geel...heb je ze ooit in een andere kleur gezien? Je kunt dus ook gewoon Chocobo zeggen."

Rikku sloeg Gippal speels op zijn schouder. "Nou en, dat staat hier. Geen onderbrekingen."

Gippal grinnikte en rolde zich van zijn zij op zijn rug.

De twee waren op het moment in de Calm lands, waar ze languit op het gras in de zon lagen onder de helblauwe lucht. Het was een perfecte dag en Rikku had die morgen voorgesteld om ergens met zijn tweeën heen te gaan. En Gippal had dit een goed idee gevonden, omdat de laatste keer dat hij een dagje vrij had genomen was toen hij met Nooj achter Baralai aan ging die was bezeten door Shuyin.

En dat was minstens een half jaar geleden.

Nadat beide Al bheds zich eens flink hadden uitgeleefd op de spelletjes die over heel de Calm lands verspreid waren, hadden ze zichzelf uitgeput in het gras geworpen, en daar lagen ze sindsdien nog. En omdat Rikku echter niet zo lang stil kan blijven was ze begonnen een verhaal voor te lezen uit een dik gerafeld boek die ze bij het souvenir kraampje gekocht had, onder de voorwaarde dat Gippal haar niet zou onderbreken.

"Zoals ik al heb gezegd..." ging Rikku verder, terwijl ze Gippal een waarschuwende blik toe wierp. "Er was eens, lang lang geleden, een meisje die haar prins op een gele Chocobo zocht. Ze reisde van stad naar dorp en zocht dagen en nachten, weken en maanden, jaren en...eeuwen."

"Een eeuw is honderd jaar, hè Rikku?" maakte Gippal duidelijk. "Hoe kan ze nou honderd jaar leven? Dat staat daar toch niet in? Laat eens zien."

Rikku hield het boek buiten handbereik van Gippal en tikte hem op zijn vingers. "Afblijven!" zei ze enigszins geïrriteerd. "Laat me nou gewoon even lezen!"

"Oké oké." verontschuldigde Gippal zich. "Geen onderbrekingen meer."

Rikku glimlachte vrolijk en ging door met het verhaal. "Ze zocht dus dagen en nachten, weken en maanden, jaren en eeuwen. Tot ze het op een gegeven moment op gaf, omdat ze zo ontzettend moe werd van het lange zoeken. Ze was aangekomen bij een woestijn en besloot daar haar huis te bouwen. Ze bouwde haar huis van cactussen en dorre takjes."

Gippal lachte en deed zijn mond open om iets te zeggen, maar toen hij de waarschuwende blik van Rikku zag, slikte hij zijn woorden maar gauw weer in.

"Toen haar huisje af was, moest ze goed uitkijken elke keer als ze naar binnenliep, dat ze zich niet bezeerde aan de scherpe naalden van de cactussen. Nu haar huisje af was, had ze niks meer te doen, dus besloot ze te gaan graven in het zand om te kijken of er iets onder lag. Gwendoline koos een willekeurige plek uit en begon te graven. Ze stuitte op iets kleins en groens, en toen ze het iets meer uitgroef zag ze dat het ook naalden had. Even dacht Gwendoline dat het gewoon weer een cactus was, maar ineens sprong het uit de grond en danste het heen en weer voor haar neus. Gwendoline keek verbaasd naar het rare groene ding en merkte op dat het ook nog eens armpjes, beentjes en een gezichtje had. Een gezichtje dat leek ingekerfd met een mes."

"Een cactuar dus." zei Gippal met een verveelde stem, en gaapte eens luidt. "Dat verhaal maakt me slaperig."

Rikku trok een pruillip en keek Gippal met grote puppy-oogjes aan.

Gippal trok één wenkbrauw op en zuchtte. "Ik vind het een heel leuk verhaal, alsjeblieft ga door." zei hij sarcastisch.

Rikku giechelde and vouwde haar armen onder haar hoofd. "Goed, omdat je zo aandringt." Ze dacht eens diep na en begon toen weer. "Ze vroeg aan het rare ding:'Wie ben je?'  
Het groene prikkelmannetje maakte een dansje en zei toen:'Ik ben een prins, maar ben omgetoverd in een cactuar, door een slechte zwarte magiër."

"Rikku, dat is belachelijk!" riep Gippal uit en schudde zijn hoofd. Hij draaide zich op zijn zij en griste het boek uit Rikku's handen en bladerde er doorheen, Rikku negerend die probeerde het boek terug te pakken.

"Geef terug! Het is mijn boek! Geef terug!" riep ze uit.

"Eigenlijk Rikku..." merkte Gippal op," is het mijn boek, want je hebt het van mijn gil betaald." Hij gaf de blondine een grijns. Rikku keek hem boos aan en tackelde hem. Samen rolden ze, met het boek nog steeds in Gippals bezit, over het gras totdat ze tot stilstand kwamen, met Gippal bovenop. Hij plaatste beide knieën op Rikku's armen, zodat ze zich niet kon verzetten.

"Gippahal! Laat me gaan! Geef terug! Het verhaal is nog niet uit!"

Gippal lachte en opende het boek waar Rikku gebleven zou zijn, hij las:"...en zo maakt u een verrukkelijke maaltijd voor vier personen."

Gippal knipperde eens met zijn ogen, en keek over de rand van het boek naar Rikku, die daar nogal verlegen op de grond lag.

"Ehehe...ikkuh...ja...uhh..." stamelde ze.

Gippal deed het boek dicht en plaatste het naast zich neer op de grond in het gras. "En wat gebeurde er toen Rikku?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij gevaarlijk dichtbij kwam met zijn gezicht.

Rikku werd er rood van en keek van nerveusheid om zich heen. "Nou ik...nouja toen uhm..." ze probeerde snel iets te verzinnen, ze wist bij Fayth niet meer waar ze gebleven was.

Gippal had het wel in de gaten en hij mompelde in haar oor. "De cactuar was een prins, omgetoverd door een zwarte magiër."

Rikku voelde zijn adem langs haar oor strijken en ze werd er helemaal bibberig van. "Toen uhm...zei de cactuar dat uh hij terug kon veranderen met een...met een uhm..." zei ze, haar stem afdwalend.

Gippal streek speels met zijn vingers door haar haar en speelde met een kraal die onder aan één van haar vele vlechten zat. "Met een...?" vroeg Gippal, een beetje afgeleid door Rikku's zachte haar.

"Met een...kus..." zei Rikku zachtjes. Ze probeerde overal naar te kijken, behalve naar Gippals oog.

Gippal grijnsde en plaatste een gehandschoende hand om haar wang. "Een kus?" vroeg Gippal, nog steeds met diezelfde grijns.

Het enige wat Rikku kon doen was knikken.

Gippal vernauwde zijn oog tot een spleetje en leunde zover voorover dat zijn neus de hare raakte. "Zoiets als dit?" vroeg hij, voordat hij zijn lippen tegen die van Rikku aan drukte.

Rikku schrok, maar al gauw gaf ze toe en verloor ze zichzelf in zijn kus.

Ze wist niet hoe lang het duurde, maar het verhaal had ze al lang vergeten. En toen Gippal er later nog eens naar vroeg, had ze geen flauw idee waarover hij het had. Zelfs het boek, waaruit ze toen het verhaal verzonnen had, was ze vergeten en had ze achtergelaten in de Calm lands en ligt er tot op deze dag nog.

Dus of Gwendoline haar prins op een gele Chocobo gevonden heeft weten we niet, maar één ding is zeker...

Rikku in ieder geval wel.

**Einde**

* * *

_En en en?_

_Review aub!_


End file.
